Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Buffy the Vampire Slayer was a television series about a seemingly ordinary girl who gained super powers while as a freshman in high school. She became a Slayer and, with her Watcher, was supposed to live a life of solitude and killing monsters until her, inevitable, early death. But Buffy wasn't a typical Slayer. She still wanted friends and a social life, but found that having a secret identity doesn't mix well with dating. A few of her classmates discover her secret, though, and decide to help her with her Slayer destiny. It turns out that having friends who have your back leads to a much longer life expectancy for a Slayer. Together, they deal with the pressures of school, slaying, figuring out that not all monsters are bad guys, and not all Slayers are on the side of good. | image = | format = | running time = | genre = ; ; ; | rating = | country = USA | network = UPN | seasons = 7 | number of episodes = 145 | production company = Mutant Enemy Productions 20th Century Fox Television | executive producers = | producers = | principal cast = Sarah Michelle Gellar, Alyson Hannigan, Nicholas Brendon, Anthony Stewart Head | 1st = March 10th, 1997 | last = May 20th, 2003 }} Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer premiered as a mid-season replacement and as such, only twelve episodes were produced for season one. * Nicholas Brendon, Kelly Donovan and Denise Pleune were all born on April 12th. Nicholas and Kelly are twin brothers. Kelly acted as the duplicate Xander Harris in "The Replacement" and "Intervention". * Actors Julie Benz and Eric Balfour have both appeared on episodes of No Ordinary Family. Benz was a series regular on the show, and Balfour appeared in the episodes "No Ordinary Love" and "No Ordinary Animal" playing a character named Lucas Winnick. Ironically, Julie's characters are responsible for killing Eric's characters on both shows. Key episodes * "Welcome to the Hellmouth" - 1st episode; introduction of all characters. * "School Hard" - introduction of Spike (later a series regular) and Drusilla. * "Seeing Red" - Death of Tara Maclay; Spike tries to rape Buffy. * "Dirty Girls" - Xander loses his eye; 1st Caleb. * "Chosen" - Final episode; Deaths of Anya and Spike. See also External Links * * Buffy the Vampire Slayer at Wikipedia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer at Buffyverse Wiki ---- Category:Programs Category:Mutant Enemy Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:UPN Category:1990s/Programs Category:2000s/Programs Category:1997/Premieres Category:2003/Cancellations Category:Infobox info needed Category:Premiere dates needed Category:Cancellation dates needed Category:Production companies needed Category:Program decades needed Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar Category:Michelle Trachtenberg Category:Andrea Baker Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Greenwald Category:Marti Noxon Category:David Boreanaz Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:Alexis Denisof Category:James Marsters Category:Julie Benz Category:Juliet Landau Category:Eliza Dushku Category:Gail Berman Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Sandy Gallin Category:Gareth Davies Category:Nicholas Brendon Category:Alyson Hannigan Category:Anthony Stewart Head Category:Seth Green Category:Mercedes Mcnab Category:Nathan Fillion Category:Brian Thompson Category:Armin Shimerman Category:Conchata Ferrell Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer